one_finger_death_punch_androidfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment List
Other Languages : ภาษาไทย This is a table showing the ability of each of equipments. (Fully upgraded) Equipments Rank C : Can drop from Gift Points Draw only B : Can drop from Gift Points Draw and General Draw A : Can drop from General Draw and Advanced Draw S : Can drop from Advanced Draw only Upgrade Price C : Lv1:1000$ 1G | Lv2:3000$ 3G | Lv3:5000$ 5G | Lv4:7000$ 7G | Lv5:9000$ 9G | Lv6:11000$ 11G | Lv7:13000$ 13G B : Lv1:3000$ 3G | Lv2:7000$ 7G | Lv3:11000$ 11G | Lv4:15000$ 15G | Lv5:19000$ 19G | Lv6:23000$ 23G | Lv7:27000$ 27G A : Lv1:5000$ 5G | Lv2:10000$ 10G | Lv3:15000$ 15G | Lv4:20000$ 20G | Lv5:25000$ 25G | Lv6:30000$ 30G | Lv7:35000$ 35G S : Lv1:10000$ 10G | Lv2:20000$ 20G | Lv3:30000$ 30G | Lv4:40000$ 40G | Lv5:50000$ 50G | Lv6:70000$ 70G | Lv7:100000$ 100G Equipments Rank : S Equipments Rank : A |10000$ |- | | -Capoeria Master: Using Capoeira Kung fu style will let you earn 17% more points per 1 enemy you killed and 17% more silvers when battle ends - Also include hat for better look |2000$ |- | | - BajiQuan Master: Using BajiQuan Kung fu style will let you earn 17% more points per 1 enemy you killed and 17% more silvers when battle ends - Also include hat for better look |2000$ |- | |Last berserk: After death, you will revive as berserker and automatic attack enemies for 9 seconds |18000$ |- | | - KickBoxing Master: Using KickBoxing Kung fu style will let you earn 17% more points per 1 enemy you killed and 17% more silvers when battle ends - Also include hat for better look |2000$ |- | | - Taekwondo Master: Using BajiQuan Kung fu style will let you earn 17% more points per 1 enemy you killed and 17% more silvers when battle ends - Also include hat for better look |2000$ |- | | - Silat Master: Using Silat Kung fu style will let you earn 17% more points per 1 enemy you killed and 17% more silvers when battle ends - Also include hat for better look |2000$ |- | |- Rarest item - Free hit Score +50% (No Fully upgrade) - Hat - Only one of equipment without a chance to drop in Lucky Draw |Unknow |} Equipments Rank : B Equipments Rank : C Old Content There is a huge quantity of Equipment available from the Draw, and here I will try to consolidate any information I find about Equipment. C Rank: '' Critical Blow: a passive ability that slows down time for a second before a strike on an enemy is made. Chance of activation is passive. Earthquake: allows earthquake usage to last .5 seconds longer (note: does not grant usage of earthquake). Punish: a passive ability that slows down time and shows a more painful execution of an enemy. Chance of activation is passive. Grey Master: grants a 5% point and silver increase for killing grey enemies. ''B Rank: Knuckles 1: Free Score points +30% Note: Not exactly sure what Free Score is yet, will update. Shadow Brawler Gauntlet 1: Combos over 10 +50% point bonus A Rank: Knuckles 2: Free Score points +40% Shadow Brawler Gauntlet 2: Combos over 5 +50% point bonus S Rank: Knuckles 3: Free Score points +50% Note: There is almost zero information available regarding Equipment in OFDP online, and the information in OFDP is a bit vague on what EXACTLY most items do, so I will be filling in this information with Equipment I get during my play. Because of this I will be testing and working to understand exact item functions. Completing the list will take some time, but i'll do my best!